


Flowers

by Rikyucha



Category: Senjou no Merry Christmas | Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence | Furyo (1983)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikyucha/pseuds/Rikyucha
Summary: Celliers播下的种子早已生根发芽，如今终于开出绚烂的花。





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> ＊甜的，本来想写个早安吻的小甜饼，写着写着就跑偏了。  
＊电影原作向，私设二战结束后CY均在世。写得有点急，ooc与bug齐飞，欢迎指出不足之处。

1·

初春的伦敦依旧被云雾笼罩，空气还带着一丝沁人的凉意。即便如此，清晨Celliers家的花园里也会传出几声金属碰撞的声响。

轴心国战败后，Yonoi得到Lawrence的辩护未被军事法庭判处死刑。之后不知Lawrence又用了什么手段让他在五年后获得假释，如今被安顿在Celliers家。

一周前Yonoi获得假释后就住进这儿。战争已结束五年，但Yonoi依然坚持早起练剑。

Celliers每天都是在Yonoi的晨练声中被迫清醒的，今天也不例外。

烦躁，是Celliers被吵醒的第一反应。努力睁开眼也只能看到窗外被白雾藏着的模糊的身影。但回过神想起花园中练剑的人是谁，内心的焦躁立刻被柔软占据。

那是他用尽了力气和运气才保住的人。他的爱人。

爱人，是他给自己和Yonoi之间关系的定义。但Celliers从不确定他们的关系是否真的如自己内心所期望那般。

2·

Yonoi是爱他的。九年前，在亚洲的那个热带岛屿上，Celliers可以百分之百的确信。

Celliers记得蓝色月光下那个受伤的眼神，记得烈阳下那张写满狂喜和绝望的面庞。甚至隐约记得在自己快要死去的时候，那个年轻的敌国军官割下了自己一缕头发。

后来Lawrence告诉他，“结发”是东方国家表达爱意最传统的方式。

可时间已经过去九年。

九年很长，在这九年里战争结束了。长到Yonoi作为战败的俘虏都被释放。

九年很短，Celliers在这九年里逃亡、作战、赢得胜利。在九年里的每个夜晚想起那个年轻的敌国上尉。

3·

“Are you an evil spirit?”他曾经这样问Celliers。

“Yes, and one of yours I hope.”

轻佻的语气，Celliers带着一丝轻蔑吃下那朵鲜红的扶桑花。是挑衅，也是试探。Celliers看到了Yonoi疑惑又慌乱的眼神。显而易见，这个年轻的军官看上了敌国俘虏。

“可笑又荒唐”是Celliers对这件事的第一认知。他不喜欢这群发疯的日本人，更不屑于用卑劣的方式去讨好一个敌方阵营的上尉以求自保。但他很好奇，一个战争机器要怎样处理这段禁忌的感情。

日本人发现了藏匿在俘虏营的无线电，Celliers和Lwarence被抓进了牢房。

Yonoi每晚都会去牢房看他，还专门为他带来了一张波斯毛毯供他休息，真是体贴入微。

每晚都是相顾无言，这种陪伴却在Celliers心中投下石子，激起层层涟漪。

不过Celliers显然低估了这位敌国上尉对他的执着。Yonoi表达爱意的方式过于简单直接，Celliers甚至怀疑自己是他的初恋。他以为自己把爱意埋在心底，可那炽热的目光又能瞒得过谁？

Yonoi的近卫让Celliers有了逃跑的机会。不过很遗憾，这场毫无准备的逃跑行动被照例前来看望他的Yonoi发现了。

Celliers很讶异Yonoi会纵容他逃跑，以至于最后在那么多下属面前放他一条生路。

“我觉得他对你有好感，”即便是虚弱到不能走路Lawrence也不忘打趣他。

Celliers知道自己没有最开始那样反感这个敌国将领了。至少现在，从他从他身上看到了一丝人性，让他觉得面前站的是个有血有肉的人。

4·

最后一次见面，是在俘虏营的训练场上。“It's beautiful.”看着坐车缓缓而来的Yonoi，Celliers发出自以为中肯的感叹，结果换来Lwarence意味不明的微笑。

可接下来发生的事情却让Celliers无法继续欣赏他的美丽。眼看Yonoi逐渐失去理智，Celleliers义无反顾地走上去。

“You, go back! ”

“Go back… ”

“Go…back!”

Yonoi用力推搡着Celliers，Celliers可以清楚感受到他的颤抖。

Yonoi想保护他。

还未痊愈的Celliers几乎一瞬就被推倒在地，然而这并没有阻止Celliers的行动。在所有日军和俘虏的目光下，他在Yonoi双颊上印上了两个吻。两个用尽全力的吻。

  
所有人都知道这两个吻能救指挥官，只有Celliers知道它还能救Yonoi。

他爱上了这个敌国的怪物，想把他从战争的泥沼中拉出来。

5·

Yonoi晨练完回到屋内，就发现刚起床的Celliers站在桌前一言不发地望着他。

“抱歉，又把你吵醒了。”声音轻到Celliers以为自己出现了幻听。即使已经离开战场九年，被战友称为“soldier's soldier”的Celliers也敏锐地捕捉到里面参杂着一丝不安。

Yonoi说完就匆匆越过Celliers回自己房间去了。而从进屋开始，他飘忽不定的眼神始终没有落在眼前人身上。

一如既往的疏离。Celliers刚压下去的烦躁再次涌上心头。没有九年前的弩张剑拔，从一周前Yonoi住进这儿开始一切都如往常般平静。

“降低自己的存在感”Yonoi从一开始就这么打算，也一直这样奉行。

他不知该如何面对自己昔日的敌人、曾经的俘虏，不知道如何应付这段颠倒的关系，也苦于处理与Celliers之间道不明说不清的情愫。

他更不明白多年前那个决绝的吻——明明是想要救人却更像是敌人间的挑衅。这一切的一切显然已经超出一直接受军国主义教育的Yonoi所能理解的范围。

“Yonoi，出来吃早饭了。”经历了一番挣扎，Celliers最终还是敲响了Yonoi的卧室门。

“谢谢，我不是很饿。”Yonoi实在不想与他共进早餐，那让他无所适从。

“Yonoi开门，你必须出来吃早饭。还有，我认为我们需要谈谈。”Celliers说完这句话后，房间里安静到能清楚地听见秒表的嘀嗒声。

“这是我家，我有钥匙。如果你希望我破门而入的话。”Celliers在心中唾弃自己。

威胁很奏效，门开了Yonoi飞快地瞟了一眼门口的Celliers又马上移开眼神。

“你打算和我在门口谈吗？”

“不，当然不是。”Yonoi僵硬地侧过身，让Celliers进了房间。

“嗯，我觉得我们应该先下楼把早饭吃完，这样才有力气谈事情，你觉得呢？”Celliers故作轻松，其实他自己心里也很慌乱，不知道该如何开始这个话题。

“不，不用了。Celliers少校，您有什么事情现在就请直说。我不想提心吊胆地进餐，那让我很难受。”这是Yonoi住进这儿一周以来，第一次直视Celliers的眼睛。

Yonoi的眼睛很美，眼尾轻轻上挑，睫毛纤长微翘。本该魅惑人心的桃花眼里却盛着清泉，那一眼就能被看穿的澄澈眼神反而更让人沉溺其中。

Celliers恍若回到了九年前那个炽热的午后。如出一辙的眼神，微红的眼眶里面盛满了欣喜和绝望。

6·

眼前的Yonoi看起来就像个等待判处死刑的犯人，而这次的审判官是Celliers。

“我想说的是，我们之间可以换一种相处方式。”Celliers如九年前一般强势地扳过Yonoi的肩膀。

“听着，战争不全是你一个人的错。是，你的确有错，你错在盲目相信你们的神，错在滥杀了那么多无辜的生命。”

“你已经得到了惩罚，虽然我认为远远不够。你的余生都应该为你的错误赎罪。所以，我希望你能用一辈子来补偿一个曾经被你俘虏的英国军人。”

“他因为战争错过了结婚的最佳时期，以至于现在也没有伴侣，我认为你应该为此负责。”

“所以，你接受这个惩罚吗？Yonoi上尉。”

巨大的信息量冲击着他的大脑 Yonoi觉得自己已经听不到Celliers在说什么了。

本以为的死刑却被宣告无罪释放。沙漠中央的旅人看到绿洲，地狱深处的灵魂触碰到阳光。Yonoi知道，在这一刻他才得到真正的救赎。

“我接受。”

Yonoi抬头望向Celliers，泪水没有模糊他眼神里的坚定，这应该是他这辈子接受的最正确的任务。

一个吻落在了Yonoi眼角，蜻蜓点水，为他拂去了溢出眼眶的泪。“我有没有说过你的眼睛很美，”Celliers轻声道。

“没……没有。”Yonoi红着脸，害羞成结巴。

Celliers轻笑了一声，他的Yonoi一直这么耿直可爱。

“对了，战争早就结束了，这里没有Celliers少校，现在我是你的爱人——Jack。以后请叫我Jack。”

Yonoi再次红了脸。

“在我们国家，爱人之间每天都应该有一个早安吻。Mr.Yonoi，现在我要吻你了。”Celliers缓缓俯身。阴影慢慢地笼罩到Yonoi身上，他觉得自己僵硬成了一块木板，紧张到无法呼吸。

Celliers在碰到Yonoi嘴唇之前被措不及防地推开：“你，以前……不是这儿的。”

Celliers愣了片刻，嘴角再也忍不住上扬。“Mr.Yonoi，以前那个是最客套的贴面吻，现在我来教你爱人之间的亲吻。”

Celliers再次把唇贴了上去，而这次Yonoi没再推开。这是一个浅尝辄止的吻，没有激烈的撕咬和掠夺，他更像在亲吻一件易碎的珍品。至于那些复杂的接吻方式，Celliers有一生的时间来慢慢传授。

那棵五年前种下的樱花树，今年应该会开花了吧。

“花园里有什么吗？”被吻得晕乎乎的Yonoi顺着他的目光望过去。

“Flowers.”Celliers微笑作答。

fin.

伪番外：

Celliers最近总是喜欢往花园张望，Yonoi每次问他都回答是在看花。

“然而花园里并没有盛开的鲜花，一朵也没有。”Yonoi疑惑又略带不满的的样子永远令人忍俊不禁。

Celliers没有给他再次质疑的机会，将唇贴了上去，今天该教法式热吻了。


End file.
